


fire walk with me.

by BelAirBaby26



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Office Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelAirBaby26/pseuds/BelAirBaby26
Summary: Nate/Elena smutty one-shot collection....Maybe a little plot. As a treat.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> date night, toys, sexy lingerie, new kinks.

“Crap.” He muttered. “I forgot.”

“It’s okay.”

Elena stares up at Nate, those curling lashes of hers fluttering up at him as she waves a manicured hand. “My phone was charging upstairs. I didn’t even know you called.”

Still, he felt bad. A small feast was set up on their homely IKEA dining table. She cooked his favorite foods, topped off with candles and glasses filled with red wine. In addition to that, Elena is dressed to the nines in a little black dress that hugs every inch of her just right. She is wearing the red lipstick he finds so sexy—the same one whose stain lives stubbornly on the collar of one of his favorite white shirts. 

Tonight marked the two-year anniversary of their move to New Orleans. It a big deal for both of them. They've been talking about it all week. And Elena was finding any excuse to get her husband alone after an almost-month-long dry spell. 

She sighed and brushed a strand of blond behind her ear, leaning on the edge of the table. “Really, Nate. It’s okay. I didn’t know you were working overtime.” 

“But I _forgot_ ,” he says so quietly, she doesn’t realize he’s said it before he leans in so close to her, she can smell his workplace on him. Printer ink and riverbed. She forgives him, of course. They hadn’t made love in weeks, she understood that, but long nights at the office were commonplace with his salvaging job. 

Elena is distracted by the fact that he has tucked his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smells like her coconut-scented shampoo and that expensive perfume he’s so fond of. 

“You’re wearing my favorite.”

“It’s been two years since we moved out of the apartment from hell.” she sighs, melting into her husband’s touch, circling her arms around his shoulders. “It was a cause for celebration.” 

She’s so adorable, he wants to offer her the whole world. It was a busy day at work--meetings to attend and dives to oversee--but he didn't like the fact that it wasn't even on his mind

Nate places a peck on her lips, but it’s not enough for her. She deepens the kiss, holding him tighter, crossing her stiletto-clad feet over his back and finally feeling his erection press on her thigh. 

“I want you to fuck me tonight,” she whispers against his mouth. “Or make love to me. I don’t care. Please just undress me.” 

He’s already fiddling with the zipper on her back. 

The next thing he knows, his shirt is discarded and Elena is stripped down to her lacy underthings.

He takes a step back to marvel at her. 

She’s perfect. She’s a vision in black lace that barely covers her breasts and is so transparent, he could see her dusky pink nipples. A barely-there scrap of fabric protects her sex from the rest of his hungry gaze. He licks his lips. 

_It’s all for you_ , he can almost hear her say. _Silly Nate_. 

She laughs though, and that sends him off the edge. Nate lifts her whole weight into his arms. But not even shortly after he’s carried her to their bedroom and bound one of his neckties around her hands, she says:

“Nope.”It takes Elena all of her willpower to fist a hand in his hair and push him off of her. 

Nate looks like an offended puppy with his hair all mussed and head tilted ever so slightly.

“You haven’t even seen the surprise.”

Nate’s barely mustered a “wha—” before Elena has disposed of her lacy bralette, throwing the offending item off the side of the bed. Ever so impatient, he reaches out to touch her. “Not yet,” she warns.

She turns away from him and gets on a downward dog position.

“ _Fucking hell, Fisher_ ,” he gasps. His gaze traces along the milky-smooth column of her back, and finally lingers on what looks like a blue gemstone below the base of her spine, semi-concealed by the lace of her underwear. A princess plug. 

_No fucking way_. 

Elena wiggles her hips. “Surprise.”

He gapes at her. 

“I thought I’d put it on after an hour or two of waiting.” She looks over her shoulder and gives him a coy smirk. Such a minx, spreading herself open for him and only him.

He crawls towards her and palms her ass, slapping it lightly in both hands and peppering a few kisses on her skin. She squeals and inches her pussy closer to his face, but he stands up, ties her hands behind her and reaches for his phone in his jeans pocket. 

*Click*

It’s almost a blur of pixels on his basically-prehistoric device, but he likes the photo he took. Come another workday, he could even pull it up discreetly in between paperwork in the privacy of his office…

She looks absolutely pristine in it. The swell of her ass, knowing that her hands are bound in front of her, the gemstone plug up her asshole, her wetness pooling into a dark, damp circle on top of their sheets. 

It’s his and only his to keep. 

“Nate,” Elena whines. He looks up from his phone to see that her ass is raised, her folds glistening and begging to be licked. 

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” he rasps, revealing his erect length, its head soaked in precome, one hand stroking it up and down as he stares at the precious stone. 

Nate pulls down her underwear, not before the fabric sticks lewdly onto her core. Her scent is what triggers him and he finally puts his mouth on her.

She’s gasping and groaning and sighing into a pillow as he kisses and licks every part of her, holding her hips up to his mouth. He even dares to circle his tongue around the shape of the gemstone on her ass. She usually likes it when his tongue is fucking her, or when his lips suckle on her clit, when he gives the barest hint of teeth or the touch of his fingers. 

He draws his tongue along her slit and curls his tongue inside to catch her juices.

“Nate! God! D-Don’t stop!”

“What do you want?” He teases, sliding his tongue in and out. “This?”

He doesn’t give her time to answer before he presses a kiss onto her swollen clit and sucks.

He’s a bastard, she thinks. She feels his weight shift on the mattress and the source of his breath indicates that he is under her, on his back, her knees on either side of his head. 

This whole night has been filthy, but nothing could compare to how she felt bucking against his mouth, his nose gently brushing her clit and sparking shocks of pleasure within her as she panted and moaned above him.

“Oh! Baby, make me cum. Please make me cum!” 

He can’t ignore her request now, not when he can feel her tight wetness squeezing around his fingers as she screams out another orgasm. When she cums again, she grinds herself against the pressure of his mouth and hand. He continues devouring her, only pulling away with a final smack of his lips when she tries to crawl away from his face, her pussy blush-red and oversensitive. 

He pecks a kiss to her thigh as she keens, arching her back and yawning. She collapses on the bed. 

Elena looks amazing, sprawled out on their gray sheets totally naked and uninhibited. The plug is still inside her, her hands still tied together. He rubs a hand over his face and pauses to catch his breath.

“Goddamn,” he pants. 

“Easy there, cowboy.” He can tell that Elena’s grinning. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He doesn’t know what came over him, but the next thing he knows is that he’s on top of his wife, kissing her passionately as her legs wrap around him. She licks her excess off his chin in smooth, long strokes of her tongue. It turns him on so much to see her enjoy her own taste. 

“Fuck me,” she begs. “Please fuck me.” 

He doesn’t ever want to say no to her. 

Nate’s cock thrusts inside her and she is moaning into his mouth, cuffed hands circled around his neck and holding him as close as possible. He pulls all the way out and slams himself within her again. Elena yelps, arching her back and tightening her legs around him, drawing him even deeper. They’re thrusting and pounding against each other. 

After shifting into a sitting position with her straddling his thighs, his hand slips down her back and toys with the gemstone plug. “You wanna fill me up, Daddy?” 

Blood rushes from his head straight to his groin. He stops kissing his wife and looks up at her incredulously. “What did you call me?”

He’s still inside of her but she refuses to meet his eyes. “Nothing!”

“You just called me Daddy.” He squeezes her ass with one hand and fists the other in her hair. He pulls her head back so that he can place biting kisses all over her neck. She was seven years younger than him, yes, but age had never before played a factor in their sex life, and goddamn did it turn him on to hear her talk so filthily. “Say it again.”

“I didn’t say that!” She protests, the last syllable slurring into a moan. She’s blushing and still trying to look away, but he tugs at her hair and forces her to meet his eyes. 

“Say it anyway,” he growls and repeats his method of inching himself out of her and thrusting back in. 

“…Daddy,” she breathes. He feels the hairs raise on his arm. “Fill me up, Daddy. Fuck me like you mean it.” She lets out a yelp as the palm of his hand collides with her ass. Several thrusts later, she’s gushing around him as she comes. She loves this as much as he does. It doesn’t take long for him to follow her over the edge.

They’ve never done anal sex before, so he’s taking it slow for tonight, circling the tip of his finger around the gemstone. Slowly, with her instruction, he removes it from her anus. Elena moans as the plug slides out of her. Nate’s eyes nearly bob out of his head, surprised at the rather large size of the object previously lodged inside of his wife’s asshole.

“You took a lot of that,” he comments, placing the plug on his bedside and reaching for the bottle of lube left on the table that she had used earlier in the night to insert to plug.

Elena shrugs in response and takes his hand in hers, bringing it closer to her newly -sensitized hole. She gasps when two of his slippery, lube-coated fingers dip into it, acclimating her to the new sensation. She ducks her head into the side of his neck, biting there gently. 

“You ready?” She feels the rumble of his voice as they hold each other. “Yes,” she answers breathlessly.

His cock slides easily inside of her asshole. He keeps his hand on her clit, rubbing it slowly and then feverishly. 

“Oh, fuck! Daddy!”

It felt so unbelievably good and just right, having her walls convulse around him. “That’s a good girl,” his voice whispered against her lips, encouraging her to let him in again and again, slipping in and out of her. 

She pressed her lips firmly against his, moaning loudly as she came for the umpteenth time that night. He followed shortly after her, feeling himself let all the stress of the day’s labor empty out of him.

Nate pulls his cock out of his wife and unties her hands before slumping down next to her. He looks at the mess they made. The gray sheets are damp and wrinkled under their bodies and the room smells purely of sex. There’s something about the flush on her cheeks, her ever-so smudged lipstick, his come still leaking out of her, and the bite marks on her neck and thighs that feels absolutely primal and he _loves_ it

“Did I make it up to you?” He mumbles into her hair and hears her laugh softly as she burrows into the warmth of his chest.

He knows the answer.


	2. Melt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer, ice-cold beer, sundresses, office sex

It’s the dress. It’s gotta be the dress. 

The thought occurs at the back of Elena’s mind as she is hoisted up on her husband’s work desk, Nate’s paperwork hastily thrown aside and her legs wrapped vice-like around his waist as they engage in a deep kiss. His hands are fiddling with the zipper on the back of her dress. 

“Almost got it.” he jests between kisses. “ _Jesus_ , how’d you zip yourself into this thing?” 

Now, he’s kissing and licking up and down the length of her neck in a way that is too distracting for her to focus. 

“Took me a minute,” she gasps as the rough of his stubble glides across her delicate skin. “Practice, I guess.”

She doesn’t exactly know why they’re doing this right now. They’re in his office, of all places. He was the one who refused to take a day off, even when today was forecast as “one of the hottest days of the summer”. Most of his co-workers had opted to say home, his boss, Jameson included. The office was pretty much _almost _empty, so Elena thought to join him there if he wouldn’t remain home, bringing along a cooler of beers.__

__It’s not every day she wears something so revealing. In this case, it’s a white sundress that’s she’s owned since college; cool, simple, light and one that she reserves on scorching summer days lik this. Seducing her husband wasn’t on her agenda that afternoon, but it must’ve been _the dress_ that prompted him to pin her to the closed door as soon as she stepped inside. _ _

__“The things you do to me, Fisher,” Nate murmured, cupping her face and twisting his fingers into her hair. He kissed her again, deeper and hungrier. Her dress hung off her shoulders now, exposing her breasts. He took one in his hand and pinched her nipple between his fingers._ _

__The fan buzzed loudly over their heads but barely gave any draft. Nate’s hair is a little damp when Elena runs her fingers through it. Nate runs his thumb over her nipple before laving it with his tongue and then sucking it deeply in his mouth. Despite the thin layer of sweat on her skin, Nate thought that his wife still smelled incredible—that lingering, salty scent mixed with the sweetness of her perfume. Before he releases it, he tugs at her nipple, biting it gently between his teeth, enough to draw a desperate gasp out of her mouth._ _

__“ _Oh, Nate_ ,” she moans. _ _

__Nate switches over to her other breast and stares up at her. She meets his eyes and is awestruck at the pure, unadulterated want radiating from deep within them. He kisses the nipple, slowly and reverently, before attacking her lips once more._ _

__Once they let go for air, Elena sighs frustratedly, “Nate, the heat. It’s fucking unbearable.”_ _

__He wipes a droplet of sweat from his brow. She’s right, but nonetheless he still wants her. Courteous enough, he lets her go so she can take a breather and walks over to the beer cooler she brought. The beer is still ice cold. He offers one to Elena, still sitting on top of his desk, chest bare and heaving. She takes it from him and presses the cold glass to her cleavage._ _

__“Okay, better,” she says. Nate laughs softly at the sight of her. She takes a swig of the beer. “Much better.”_ _

__“I’m glad,” he smiles. “Now, where were we…”_ _

__Taking the half-empty bottle from her hands, Nate steps between her legs again._ _

__“You sure no one’s outside?” Elena licks along his bottom lip. He shivers despite the heat._ _

__“Pretty sure? We’ll just have to keep quiet, I guess. Just in case.” Nate’s voice is downright sinful, lower than usual, like he is trying to surpress a moan. He fingers are wet and cold from the bottle as they hook around the garter of her panties. “Maybe one or two other working stiffs.”_ _

__“Nate…”_ _

__“Like I said, we’ll just have to keep quiet. Can we do that?” He’s slowly pulling her underwear down her legs. Elena’s breath hitches in her throat a little._ _

__The way he could melt her into a puddle with just his words… she’s absolutely electrified all over. Her panties thrown across the office floor, he palms her ass before reaching down to thumb her clit. He’s circling his thumb around that most sensitive spot and presses oh so mercilessly. When he inserts two fingers inside of her at once and pumps rapidly, she can’t bear it. She’s gonna cum already—and in so little time. He’s barely touched her and—_ _

__“Oh, fuck! Nate!” She muffles into his neck._ _

__She squeezes him tighter against her as she rides out her orgasm. She’s panting heavily in his ear. He eases his fingers out of her. “God _damn_ , hon,” he says quietly, wiping his hand on his jeans. _ _

__“Think you can handle another one?” His thumb goes back to swirling around her clit, the rough pads of his fingers teasing her entrance. She yelps suddenly and scoots back on the desk, still sensitive, in an attempt to escape his touch. Nate loves how absolutely naughty she looks. Her white dress is pulled down, breasts fully exposed, the skirt slightly wrinkled. Her lips are swollen from his kisses and she stares up at him with those pretty brown eyes._ _

__“Get on your knees, cowboy.” She puts her hand on his head and pushes him downwards until his breath ghosts over her He presses a kiss to her mons—pleasurable, but clearly avoiding the area where she wants him most. She can’t see his head under her skirts but she knows his eyes are closed as he hums against her flesh. He’s taking in her scent; so human, so potent, and so _her_. _ _

__“Nate, please, lick me there…” Elena begs, tightening her grip on his hair. He’s spreading her apart with his fingers until she’s open and exposed. Nate tells her to hold up her skirts, so her bottom half is entirely exposed to him. She moans—loudly—as his tongue slides up and down her slit and then traces a circle around her entrance, teasing but never entering her. His calloused fingertips graze over her clit, rubbing it gently._ _

__“You’re so fucking pretty down here,” he whispers, the vibrations dancing over her core, “and so wet for me.” He licks and sucks on her, as if he can’t ever get enough of her taste. Elena is on the verge of another orgasm when Nate’s mouth suddenly tears away from her with a wet kiss._ _

__He stands up, but just before she is about to protest, to beg for him to finish what he started, he holds up an ice cube taken from the cooler._ _

__“You’re still hot, aren’t you? Let’s cool you off.”_ _

__She gulps and nods. It’s something new and kinky, not that they’ve never done “new and kinky” before. Nate _has_ proven himself quite the adventurer both in and out of bed. He’s looking at her with such powerful want. Still staring, he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out of his jeans, stroking it up and down until he becomes fully erect._ _

__Elena is prepared to feel his length against her, but instead he gets on his knees again and spreads her thighs wide, fully exposing herself to him. He wastes no time putting his mouth on her again, but she squeals in surprise at the sudden, sharp cold of ice along the folds of her pussy._ _

__

__“Fuck! Nate!” Elena doesn’t hold back on her yelling. It’s pure pleasure with the barest twist of pain—Nate moving the ice cube in his mouth along her slit, then around her clit. Elena can hear the pumping of his hand up and down his shaft while he pleasures her with his mouth._ _

__She’s hot and swollen, the ice melting as he tries to get her off._ _

__“Do you wanna cum again, ‘Lena? Wanna cum for me?”_ _

__“Y-Yes! God, Nate!” Elena threads her hands in his damp hair, rocking her hips to meet the pressure of his lips. His eyes are closed and he is moaning along with her, lost in a world comprised only of her scent and wetness. It’s not long before he sees fuzz on the backs of his eyelids and his hips start twitching. He cups his hand around the head of his cock, trying in vain to prevent his seed from spilling on the floor. She follows him quickly, arching her spine and throws her head back, trying to support her own weight on shaky arms._ _

__Nate rises to his feet in front of her and reaches for the tissue box he keeps on his desk._ _

__Wow, she thinks. She’s spent and she can barely move. “Get me one of those,” she says, gesturing to the tissue box. She cleans herself in silence. He looks at her, the Dress still hanging from her elbows, it’s wrinkled and probably past repair. It’s a blessing in disguise; he knows that he can never look it the same way ever again._ _

__“You okay, hon?” Nate struggles to catch his breath,_ _

__“I guess I didn’t expect that,” Elena replies, pulling the spaghetti straps over her shoulders. “If we walk out that door to see one or two other ‘working stiffs’, you’re gonna be in big trouble and I’m never stepping foot in this office again.”_ _

__Nate lets out a chuckle. “Hey, you’re the one who walked in here looking way too irresitible.” He envelopes her in an embrace, resting his head once again inside the crook of her neck. “We need a shower.”_ _

__“You need to get me a new dress.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n comments!


End file.
